


our dawn

by luway



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, it's literally a 3 am drabble of jilix cuddling, youre welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luway/pseuds/luway
Summary: Jisung isn’t sure when things changed between him and Felix. When the pleasant sting of high fives became the soft warmth of intertwined fingers as they walked down the street, when smiles and laughter gave him a feeling that was less pride of making Felix laugh like that, and more like butterflies going wild in his stomach. When a glimpse of blonde hair was enough to make his heartbeat stutter and his palms sweat.aka less than 1k words of jilix being cute





	our dawn

**Author's Note:**

> the title has no meaning i was just listening to 'our dawn is hotter than day' by seventeen while writing this

     Jisung isn’t sure when things changed between him and Felix. When the pleasant sting of high fives became the soft warmth of intertwined fingers as they walked down the street, when smiles and laughter gave him a feeling that was less pride of making Felix laugh like that, and more like butterflies going wild in his stomach. When a glimpse of blonde hair was enough to make his heartbeat stutter and his palms sweat. 

 

     The hand on the small of his back shifts up and Jisung is brought to the present, where he is settled comfortable on Felix’s chest, arms on either side of his head to hold his phone out, though the bottom half of the screen is hidden by a fluffy mop of soft blonde hair and an inch of brown roots peeking out. Jisung has been bothering Felix to get it redyed for ages — Felix only shrugs, and Jisung continues to run his fingers through it out of habit.

 

     They find themselves in this situation quite often, Jisung thinks. More so as it became colder and Felix’s thick hoodies were no longer enough to keep them both warm on their own. Felix will lie on the couch in their apartment, and one way or another Jisung will snuggle his way under the blanket that Felix has so graciously warmed up for him and settle down right on Felix’s broad chest —that is actually an amazing pillow. Felix never complained ,  not counting the one time when Jisung wasn’t ‘ _ offering full coverage _ ’, and Felix dragged Jisung closer to him so their noses brushed and Jisung could snuggle into the junction between Felix’s neck and shoulder. That's just how things are between them, completely casual.

 

     “You look tired.”

 

     Jisung scowls and tugs at the strings of Felix’s hoodie, scrunching the hood up so only Felix’s nose and mouth can be seen. Unfortunately this doesn’t exactly fulfill Jisung’s mission, because it only makes Felix laugh harder and squeeze Jisung in a hug that has him snuggling into the warmth it offers by instinct. 

 

     “I’m not tired.” Jisung mumbles, fingers gentle as he loosens the strings so he can see Felix’s pretty eyes again.

 

     “You totally are.” Felix doesn’t loosen his grip on Jisung’s waist, a faint smile on his face as familiar slender fingers slide through his hair. Jisung’s eyes aren’t even half open as he hums, running his thumb over Felix’s brow carefully.

 

     Jisung groans and lets his eyes droop shut, chin tucked around Felix’s shoulder. He listens to Felix’s show play out and finally end, having caught only a few english phrases throughout, not actually interested in what had been happening on the screen. He never really is to be honest, but it’s nice to just watch Felix take in everything. Watch with slightly morbid interest as Felix’s eyes flicker over the screen, and see the corners of his lips quirking up and down every so often.

 

     Jisung knew that Felix could probably see him staring, but he didn’t really care at this point. He was sure Felix would say something if it bothered him anyways. 

 

     Sometimes it was nice, like now, to just lie down and not say anything. To fall asleep feeling completely and utterly safe and protected.

 

     Jisung’s eyes stay closed, but he can feel every exhale from Felix fanning  out over his cheek —a warmth that blooms over his skin and sends a nice tingling feeling all throughout his body. And occasionally he will feel Felix’s loose grip on his waist tighten, a small twitch that Felix is probably unaware of himself, It makes Jisung’s heart do all sorts of things though. He’ll lay his head on Felix’s chest, snuggle his way into Felix’s embrace and listen the grounding sound of Feli’s heart beating. Jisung will probably never admit that the sound on it’s own is like a lullaby, making his eyes heavy and his thoughts sluggish. His head a mess of soft hoodies and warm hands, accented words that have become so familiar in times like this.

 

     Whether or not he’s awake to feel the soft press of lips against his forehead or the shifting of the blanket being pulled further over his shoulders doesn’t matter, he mumbles a small “thank you” and promises himself a kiss for Felix when he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for future stuff send me an ask over on [tumblr](https://curlychans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> comments/kudos appreciated ♡


End file.
